1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of compositing a template image data with a photographed image as well as a digital camera, and more particularly to a template/photographed image compositing method and digital camera arranged to read the template image data that has been compressed by a JPEG method and previously recorded in a memory card so that the template image data is read out of the memory card and expanded for compositing with photographed image data.
This invention also relates to a method and apparatus of recording a template image, and more particularly to a template image recording method and apparatus adapted to record template image data into a memory card through compression.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional digital camera, template image data is previously recorded in a memory card. An operator can create a composite image of a template image with a photographed image by desirably selecting a template image.
However, the template image data is recorded in the memory card in a state of compression according to a JPEG method. There has been a problem in that the template image data after expansion contains noise resulting from errors induced between compression and expansion of the data, resulting in a problem that noise occurs in the composite image.